


His Better Half

by TotalTrashQueen



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, body swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalTrashQueen/pseuds/TotalTrashQueen
Summary: Aaron wasn't even sure he'd complete the Body Swap, so it comes as a real shock when he switches bodies with arrogant, smarmy,engagedRobert Sugden.





	1. One

If you weren't taught in school then it was your parent's job to explain the Body Swap. Since the beginning, everyone is born with a soulmate and when you come of age - twenty-one - then you and your soulmate would swap bodies for a week. The Body Swap is supposed to allow you a week to learn about your soulmate, and walk a “mile” in their shoes. It allows you to see what your soulmates life is like through their eyes and how their friends and family see them. 

 

Now the Swap doesn't always occur on a person's twenty first birthday, because sometimes your soulmate hasn't been born or come of age yet, or worse yet, the Swap never happens because your soulmate has already died. 

 

Take Chas Dingle, she met Gordon when she was sixteen and got pregnant with their son Aaron when she was eighteen. Whilst she loved Gordon, when he turned twenty-one he switched bodies with his soulmate and it wasn't Chas. He left her and Aaron for Sandra. On Chas’ twenty first birthday, she didn't go through the Swap. Of course that didn't mean the end for Chas, it was possible her soulmate hadn't come of age yet. She was heartbroken over Gordon but she still had hope. Now she's thirty-nine and has never experienced the Body Swap and has come to terms with the fact her soulmate has already died. 

 

It doesn't bother her so much, and she still dates and tries to find a connection but deep down there will always be a part of her missing, empty. She prays that her son Aaron, whose twenty first is coming up, that he will make the Swap so he doesn't have to feel that emptiness. 

 

The Swap finds your soulmate, but “soulmate” is a loose term. Whilst you will spend the rest of your life with that person, it doesn't mean the connection will be romantic. It could be platonic, the words “best friends” taking on a new meaning. You'll keep your soulmate in your life forever because they'll always fill a part of you that no one or anything else can, and you'll love them with everything you have and would sacrifice anything for that person. 

 

Aaron Dingle will gruffly tell you that he couldn't care less if he found his soulmate or not, that he won't get his hopes up on his twenty first birthday because chances are his soulmate isn't of age or his has already died like his mum's, but those are lies. Truth is he hopes the Swap will happen on his birthday, that he doesn't have to wait or worry about being alone, that he doesn't have to pass through life like Chas on false hope of finding someone to spend his life with. He doesn't care if it's romantic or not, he just wants someone. 

 

Aaron will be turning twenty one in two days time. 

 

****

 

Robert Sugden describes his life as mediocre. Working for his soon to be father-in-law, Lawrence, is what he always wanted, but he's not exactly where he wants to be. He wants more, a better position, more power. He feels after building up the company he deserves more than that. 

 

His fiancée Chrissie, daughter of Lawrence, is beautiful, smart, witty and powerful with just enough money to keep Robert comfortable for the rest of his life, but she is also not enough. It's why he finds himself hopping from bed to bed whilst keeping Chrissie happy at home and in the dark of his other trysts. Chrissie is not Robert's soulmate. 

 

Robert never bought into the whole soulmates crap. He did like everyone else is supposed to do on their twenty first birthday, stayed at home and in bed and waited for the Swap to happen. When midnight had passed and Robert had been twenty one for an entire day without swapping bodies with anyone, he gave up. He assumed if it didn't happen then, it wouldn't happen at all, and just like other people assume, his soulmate was already dead. Which lead to Chrissie. 

 

He was settling, just as she is. Her soulmate - her first husband - was killed because gambling debts he kept secret from her. It left her broken and gave an easy opening for Robert with his charm and wit to win her over quickly. Neither of them will be truly happy with each other but at least they won't be alone. Robert's terrified of being alone. 

 

Robert is only twenty eight, the wedding is six weeks away and as the date gets closer, Robert finds himself going out more. Making up excuses like business trips and overnight meetings, but there isn't any. He's looking, for more or something that fits. He has no hopes for a soulmate but there has to be someone that fits properly, more than Chrissie. He hasn't found it or them yet, but he keeps looking. 

 

Today, Robert and Chrissie are having an important business meeting that will be very lucrative for White Industries if they can land the deal. Robert was on point with his game, being extra charming and winning them over when a sharp pain in his gut had him clenching at his stomach and doubling over. “Robert!” Chrissie screeched and ran over to him, taking his hand and squeezing. 

 

Robert tried to breathe through the pain clouding his mind. It felt like someone had caught a hook around his midsection and trying to rip out his insides. He pushed Chrissie away, wanting room away from her and everyone and he stumbled out of the office, knocking down pictures off a shelf as he passed and almost threw up in the hallway as he made his way to the living room. He collapsed on the sofa, pressing his face down into the cushions, muffling a scream against them as the pain intensified and then nothing. Darkness overtook him and he was no longer conscious. 

 

****

 

Aaron was in bed like he's supposed to be. He got up and showered so whoever took over his body - if the Swap happened - they'd be inhabiting a clean body. He'd tidied up his room and his anything that might scare the person off. All that was left to do was wait. 

 

He felt restless just lying there, waiting for something to happen. He's heard people describe the Swap a million times. Some say it hurts and others said it was like drifting peacefully out of your body and waking up somewhere else. The one thing they tell you not to do, is fight it. It's going to happen either way and fighting the Body Swap will cause you pain. 

 

Aaron could practically feel Chas vibrating with nerves downstairs, probably pouring the punters the wrong drinks as half her mind was focused on her son upstairs and wondering if it was still her son or someone else. Aaron had asked for privacy while this went on, he couldn't do with distractions interrupting him every five minutes. He was nervous enough. 

 

It was half one when he felt it. He couldn't be sure, for all he knew it was just gas, but there was a pressure in his lower abdomen like someone was squeezing his insides. He rested his hands on his stomach, grimacing at the light pain that started to move upwards into his chest and neck and then a pulling sensation began, like something was being wrenched from his body. 

 

His breathing accelerated, on the verge of a panic attack. It was happening, he was switching bodies with his soulmate. Just as he was about to shout out, not sure for what or whom, darkness enclosed around him and it was over


	2. Two

“Robert?” Someone was saying as Aaron came into consciousness. He recognized sound at first before opening his eyes, and smell. Thick cloudy perfume permeated the air and his head was resting in someone's lap. “Robert can you hear me?” A woman. She sounded panicked but Aaron can't answer her yet. He's disoriented, having just switched bodies with someone will do that to you. “We're going to call you an ambulance, darling.” 

 

Ambulance. No. He didn't want that, they couldn't do anything for him. His eyes popped open and he had to blink a few times to be able to see straight. Looking down at him was a woman, he recognized her. Chrissie White. She and her family had recently moved to the village, which meant Aaron had to be at Home Farm. Slowly, Aaron sat up, removing his head from Chrissie's lap in doing so and looked around. 

 

He is at Home Farm, he'd been here recently to collect a cheque from Robert Sugden for the work he'd done on his car at the garage a few weeks before. Robert had been a total prat about the price and the conversation had gotten a bit heated. Aaron had to stop himself from decking the smarmy bastard. 

 

“Darling we’re calling you an ambulance,” Chrissie said again as she reached over and stroked his cheek. “Can you understand me, Robert?” 

 

“Yes,” Aaron answered in a voice that wasn't his own. It was higher, less gruff like the person he's inhabiting hadn't smoked a day in their life. “Wait, what did you just call me?” Aaron asked. 

 

“Robert. Your name.” Chrissie said, sounding even more worried. “Don't try and move. Dad, did you call the ambulance?” 

 

“Not yet,” Aaron looked over to see Lawrence White come into the room, cellphone in hand. “Are you sure it's necessary? He's awake now.” 

 

“He doesn't even know his own name,” Chrissie shrieked. “Call!” 

 

“No!” Aaron shouted, interrupting them. “I know my name. It's A- it's Robert. Sugden. I don't need to go to hospital. I'm fine.” 

 

“You were in so much pain though,” Chrissie said gently, pushing his hair back from his face. “Screaming with it.”   
“I'm sure it was something he ate,” Lawrence interjected. “Not the healthiest eater that one.” 

 

“Dad!” Chrissie scolded. “Maybe you should go upstairs for a lie down. I can come up and take care of you.” 

 

“He's a grown man, Chrissie. He doesn't need you codling him.” Aaron's mind was whirling. Of all the people in the universe his soulmate had to be Robert Sugden. A man who isn't gay and is happily engaged to the woman sitting on Aaron's right, worrying over him. 

 

Aaron wants a soulmate refund because he feels cheated. Yes, he's aware the term “soulmate” doesn't always mean romantic, and he's accepted that, but Robert flippin’ Sugden is supposed to be his soulmate, the one person in this world who will complete Aaron and fill an emptiness inside him. Whether it's romantic or platonic, he wasn't sure he wanted any loose form of the term “soulmate” to be in regards to Robert Sugden. 

 

He should tell them though, the Whites. They have a right to know that Robert isn't Robert right now, but Aaron. “Darling?” Chrissie whispered and clutched at his hand. God, how did Robert put up with all her touches. It made Aaron uncomfortable hugging his mum let alone having a strange woman hold onto him while he was still slightly out of it. 

 

“Err,” Aaron began and extracted himself from Chrissie as politely as possible. “I think, er, there's um something going on here. You see, I'm not Robert Sugden.” 

 

“Excuse me? Okay, you're going to hospital. You don't even know who you are!” Chrissie stood up and tried to take Aaron's - Robert's? - hands to help him off the sofa. He jerked away from her and shook his head. 

 

“I know who I am,” Aaron said slowly, licking his - Robert's? - lips and took a deep breath. “I'm not Robert. See, er, today's my twenty first birthday and I've gone through the Body Swap. My name is Aaron. Aaron Dingle.” 

 

It was silent for a moment before Chrissie busted out laughing, high pitched and a bit hysterical. “I don't know why I'm laughing,” she gasps. “Because this is far from funny. Stop making jokes, Robert!” 

 

“It's not a joke and I'm not Robert,” Aaron says. “I'm not sure how to prove it but I would if I could.” 

 

Chrissie stares at him until Aaron feels uncomfortable and starts fidgeting. “Dad!” She shrieks and turns to Lawrence as if he'll have answers but Lawrence looks as dumbstruck as Chrissie does. “He told me his soulmate died!” Aaron flinched and looked down at the floor. He hasn't the slightest clue what to do. 

 

“Well he obviously lied,” Lawrence growled. “I told you he was no good. After what he can get and that's it.” 

 

“This doesn't make any sense,” Chrissie exasperated, falling back down on the sofa next to Aaron. “Robert's not even gay!” 

 

“Or maybe that's another lie he told you,” Lawrence snapped. “I warned you.” 

 

“Where is Robert now?” Chrissie asked Aaron. 

 

“Er. At the pub I guess. That's where I was when the Swap happened.” Aaron's eyes widened in shock, he was at the pub, in Aaron's body, where his _mum_ is. “Shit,” Aaron muttered. 

 

“What?” Chrissie snapped. “What's wrong?” 

 

“Nothing, just, er… my mum sort of hates Robert, I would not want to be him when she finds out. Or well, you know,” he gestured down at the body he's occupying, “him in me.” Aaron feels a blush creeping up his neck at his use of words and can't exactly meet Chrissie's horrified expression. 

 

“Alright. We need to go to the pub,” Chrissie finally said. “Dad, sorry about the meeting. See if you can make it right. Dinner tomorrow, on us, yeah?” 

 

“Don't worry, Chrissie. I have it under control.” Lawrence glared at Aaron like all of this was his fault. Aaron glared back, not one to be bullied. 

 

“You,” Chrissie pointed at Aaron and made an up motion with her hand. Aaron stood up, stumbling from a small headrush and grabbed into the arm of the sofa. “We are going to the pub and finding Robert.” 

 

“Right,” Aaron muttered as he shook his head before following along after Chrissie, her Manolo Blahniks clicking loudly against the hardwood floor. 

 

Chrissie stopped by the door to pull on her coat and Aaron found himself distracted by the mirror in the foyer. It wasn't him, at least not the him he's used to seeing. Robert Sugden's face was scrunched up in a scowl like Aaron's normally is, and to be honest it looked very off on Robert's face. Aaron reached up and touched his cheek with soft hands, and that's surprising in its own because his hands are rough and calloused from hard labor. He pokes at his - Robert's? - freckled cheeks. Cocking his head to the side, Aaron's tries out a smile, surprised at how it transforms Robert's face and makes him look younger, more handsome if that's even possible. He frowns next and doesn't like that as much so goes back to the smile. Aaron jumps and turns around when Chrissie clears her throat. 

 

“Sorry,” Aaron mumbles, blushing. Chrissie doesn't scold him but instead offers a small smile. 

 

“Don't be. I know what it's like, having someone else's face. It can be overwhelming.” Before Aaron can ask how she knows, Chrissie walks out of the house and Aaron has no choice but to follow. 

 

“How?” Aaron asks when they get to her car. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“How do you know what it's like to have someone else's face?” Aaron regrets asking the moment he sees Chrissie's eyes go glassy and she looks off as if seeing something Aaron can't. She shakes herself after a moment and looks back at Aaron. 

 

“I went through the Swap, when I was twenty-one.” She didn't give any more information than that, but Aaron didn't need to know. There was only one reason Chrissie could've looked like that. Aaron can't imagine finding then losing your soulmate. At least his mum never had to meet hers. Chas will always wonder but Chrissie will always know. 

 

Aaron didn't say anything as they got into the car. He didn't think saying sorry was appropriate and he couldn't offer her any advice, so he just kept his mouth shut. Instead he decided to ask about his soulmate. “So Robert?” 

 

“And I are getting married,” Chrissie supplied as she drove towards the village. It didn't sound like just a fact but more of a warning. “In six weeks to be exact.” 

 

“Alright,” Aaron said and turned to look out the window. He didn't know why Chrissie was getting so defensive, Robert wasn't gay and it wasn't like Aaron was going to try and steal him away from her. And even if - and that's a very big if - something were to happen between Aaron and Robert, it wouldn't be Aaron's fault. They're soulmates. In one way or another, they're meant to be and Chrissie or no Chrissie, nothing can change that fact. 

 

“You'll have to come,” Chrissie said suddenly. “With you and Robert being soulmates, I'm sure you'll grow to be the best of _friends_ , and he'll want you there to celebrate with him. Maybe you can be his best man, he doesn't have one yet.” 

 

“Right,” Aaron said, feeling uneasy. It was obvious Chrissie was very territorial. Aaron hopes Robert was having better luck dealing with Chas.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's commented. You guys are so nice. :)

Robert came to alone, in an unfamiliar bedroom, lying on an unfamiliar bed. He felt dazed, like having awoken from a very deep sleep. He groaned and tried to sit up, his head spun and he flopped back down against the bed. At least the pain was gone. After lying there for a minute, Robert finally pushed himself up into sitting position on the bed. He groaned with the effort and wiped a hand across his face, trying to wake up. He jerked his hand back in surprise when he felt the hairs on his face, Robert is always clean-shaven, but it feels like months worth of hair is on his face. How long had he been out? 

 

Shaking his head, Robert forced himself out of the bed, stumbling a bit and grabbing hold of a standing lamp in the corner. After he was sure he wasn't going to fall over, he looked around for a moment, completely unsure of where he is. The room was tidy and smelled fine, like someone had recently sprayed air freshener in it. There wasn't much room, the bed taking up most of the space. There's a wardrobe, a bedside table with an alarm clock, a closed laptop and a mobile phone. 

 

Robert grabbed the phone, turning the screen on and sighing when the lock screen came up, asking for a password. He put the phone back down and made for the door, passing by the wardrobe but stops when he catches sight of himself in the vanity mirror. Well, not himself, but someone else. “Oh God,” Robert said, the face in the mirror mouthed the same words Robert spoke. 

 

Slowly, timidly, he reached out and touched the glass of the mirror. He looked at the hand he was controlling, different from his own. Smaller, no freckles and hairier. He looked down at his body, not _his_ body, but someone else's. He was in someone else's body. “No,” he gasped. “No no no!” 

 

It couldn't be happening, he couldn't have gone through the Swap. His soulmate - he's not supposed to have one. He told Chrissie his had died, he was sure his had died. And even if, there was no way his soulmate could be another man. He isn't gay. Sure there's been drunken kisses with the same sex, and that one time on his twenty fifth birthday at that club in Manchester where he ended up with a bloke in a dirty bathroom, and mutual handjobs happened, but Robert had blamed that on being very _very_ drunk. He barely even remembers it. 

 

Looking back in the mirror, shock had Robert backing away until his legs hit the bed and he fell down onto it. He knew that face, had recently had a row with that face. “I'm Aaron Dingle. My soulmate is Aaron Dingle. Fuck.” He flinched at the sound of his - Aaron's? - voice. Out of all the bloody people in the world, he traded bodies not only with a man, but with Aaron Dingle. He's sure the universe has made a mistake because there is no way Aaron is his soulmate. 

 

Robert jumped as someone knocked on the door to what Robert assumes is Aaron's bedroom. “Aaron, love? I know you said not to bother you today, but I was wondering if you're hungry or thirsty, or y’know still you?” That's Chas, Aaron's mum. The last person he wanted to talk to was her, after all the crap Katie has fed her, Robert was public enemy number one to Chas Dingle. Another knock came and then, “Aaron? Are you awake?” 

 

Robert only had a second to panic before the door was opened and Chas was standing there, hands on her hips and glaring. “Why didn't you answer me?” 

 

“Er,” Robert didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how Aaron acts around Chas. The only conversation him and Aaron had consisted of a lot of shouting and curses. He's sure Aaron and Chas don't converse that way. 

 

“I know you're worried,” Chas said suddenly, walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to Robert. He scooted over so they weren't touching. “But just because the Swap doesn't happen today, doesn't mean it won't happen later. Your soulmate might not be of age yet, and it's not even been a full day either. Don't give up hope, love.” 

Robert didn't know what to say. It was touching how much she cared, maybe if someone had said that to him he would've held out longer, waited for his soulmate. “Are you sure you're alright, Aaron?” 

 

“Er,” Robert tried to think of what to say. He wasn't sure how Aaron would answer and he didn't want to make her suspicious. 

 

“Aaron?” Chas narrowed her eyes at Robert, as if she could see inside and know that it was someone else inhabiting Aaron's body. “What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything?” 

 

Robert opened his mouth, planning on trying to quell her worries when she gasped and smacked him on the arm. “You're not Aaron, are you?” 

 

“N-No,” Robert stuttered, waiting for the initial yelling that was sure to come. What he didn't expect was for Chas to shout with glee and throw her arms around him. 

 

“I can't believe you let me go on like that!” She playfully scolded. Robert was scared. “Oh it's wonderful. I was so worried he wouldn't make the Swap, and his soulmate would be dead like mine. I prayed he wouldn't be alone.” She pulled back and touched his cheek. “So, what's your name, where are you from? I hope it isn't too far away, of course Aaron would make the trip to you or you could come to him, he's not fussy. I hope you weren't too inconvenienced by the Swap. You weren't driving or anything, oh please tell me my son is okay wherever he's gone because-” 

 

“Chas, shut up!” Robert snapped, not wanting to hear her incessant yammering. He was having a hard enough time coping with going through the Swap, he couldn't do with Chas doing his head in as well. 

 

“You know my name?” She whispered. 

 

“What?” Robert said, realising his mistake. 

 

“You called me Chas, which means you know me because I didn't tell you my name. You must live in the village. Who are you?” 

 

“I'm, er,” Robert's eyes flitted around the room, looking for an escape. 

 

“Finn?” 

 

“What?” Robert asked. “No!” He rolled his eyes, thinking how ridiculous it was that she assumed that the only other gay man in the village would be her son's soulmate.

 

“Then who are you?” Chas pushed. Robert sighed, feeling defeated. He knew Chas wouldn't go away without an answer, and it wasn't like this was going to be kept a secret. He's sure Aaron already told Chrissie about the Swap. She was going to be so upset. 

 

Robert had just opened his mouth when they were interrupted. “Chas?” It was Diane, Robert had never been so glad to see his step-mum. “Sorry, but it's getting busy down there and I need you. Happy birthday, Aaron.” She smiled kindly at Robert. 

 

“That isn't Aaron,” Chas said. “Apparently my son made the Swap and this is his soulmate who won't give me their name. So come on, out with it. Who are you?” 

 

Robert sighed and pinched the bridge of his - Aaron's? - nose. “Robert Sugden,” he mumbled. 

 

“Come again?” Chas’ voice went high pitched as Diane gave a gasp from the doorway. “No. Nu uh. My son's soulmate isn't Robert Sugden!” 

 

“Oh you must be right,” Robert snarled sarcastically, “I'm obviously crazy and think I'm Robert Sugden. No wait, it's me. Deal with it!” 

 

“Robert,” Diane whispered as she moved closer into the room, closer to Robert. She stared at him for a moment in amazement before reaching out and smacking him upside the head. 

 

“Oi! What was that for?” Robert shouted. It hadn't hurt, it was more the shock factor that Diane had actually hit him. 

 

“I warned you,” Diane hissed. “I told you when you came back to the village, engaged to a woman who wasn't your soulmate, that you were rushing things and being stupid. Now you've gone and made the Swap. What're you gonna do now?” 

 

“It doesn't change anything,” Robert said. I still love Chrissie and I'm going to marry her. Besides I'm not gay, I'm sure whatever relationship me and Aaron are going to have will be strictly platonic.” 

 

“God, I hope so,” Chas muttered lowly, glaring angrily at Robert. 

 

“I didn't ask for this,” Robert snapped. “This soulmate stuff is ridiculous anyway. Why should swapping bodies define who were supposed to “spend” our lives with? I for one don't plan on letting this change anything. I'm marrying Chrissie.” 

 

“Are you?” Robert's head snapped up and was surprised to find Chrissie and - himself? - Aaron standing in the hallway outside the bedroom. “You lied to me.” Chrissie accused. 

 

“No I didn't,” Robert said, standing up and moving over to her. “I honestly thought my soulmate had died. I never made the Swap and assumed I wouldn't ever make it because my soulmate had died. If I had known this would happen, it - it wouldn't have changed anything because I do love you, Chrissie. I want to marry you.” 

 

“Maybe we should give them some privacy,” Diane suggested and began to usher Chas out of the room. “You too,” she grabbed Aaron - Robert? - by the arm and pulled him towards the stairs. Robert and Chrissie didn't speak until they couldn't hear the three of them anymore. 

 

“When I lost my soulmate, it almost killed me. I don't think I would have made if it wasn't for Lucky. Then you came along and I thought that maybe I wouldn't have to be alone. And then to find out that you've been lying to me this whole time and not only have you swapped bodies with someone, you've swapped with another man. How can I trust you, Robert?” 

 

“I'm so sorry, Chrissie. If I had thought that there was a chance this would happen I - I don't know. It doesn't matter though. I'm not gay, I won't leave you for some nobody soulmate. I want to spend my life with you.” He reached out to take her hand and he won't lie and say it didn't hurt when Chrissie took a step away from him and wouldn't let Robert touch her. “What do I have to do to prove to you that you're the person I want to spend my life with?” 

 

“Come back to me,” Chrissie said. Robert frowned, not understanding. “When this week is over,” Chrissie elaborated, “and you've gotten back in your body, come back to me and marry me. If you change your mind, well that's that then.”

 

“What do you mean 'come back?’” 

 

“You should spend this week with Aaron,” Chrissie held up her hand to keep him from interrupting. “When I went through the Swap with Donny, that first week had been amazing. Perfect. I wouldn't want you to miss out on getting to know Aaron. It's only a week. Besides, you're in his body so it's not like we can do anything with each other.” 

 

“You want me to spend an entire week, here, with Aaron? What about the business and our wedding plans?” 

 

“Dad and I can handle the business and Leyla and I can handle the wedding plans. I’ll call you if any big decisions need to be made. You focus on… your soulmate.” 

 

“I don't think me and my soulmate are going to be too pally.” Even Robert thought he sounded bitter. 

 

“Just give him a chance, yeah?” 

 

“Fine. Can you bring me some things from Home Farm. My phone, laptop, and toiletries and some clothes.” 

 

“Sure but I think you can wear Aaron's clothes for now. I'm sure you'd be more comfortable in them.” Robert looked down at what he was wearing. Black t-shirt, black hoodie, and dark jeans. Does Aaron even know what colors are? “But I will bring clothes so Aaron can have something to wear.” 

 

“I'm so sorry about this, Chrissie.” Robert reached out to touch her arm and this time Chrissie let him. “I promise when this is over I'm going to make it up to you.” 

 

“I'll hold you to that,” Chrissie whispered but it sounded hollow, like she didn't believe Robert or that he would be coming home. 

 

Robert leaned in to kiss her but she quickly jerked back. “Let's wait until you're back in your body to do that.” 

 

“What? Oh, right.” Of course she wouldn't want to kiss Robert like this, and it wasn't really fair to Aaron either to be using his body to kiss someone he isn't with. 

 

“So I'm gonna run home and get your things.” Chrissie did hug him quickly before going downstairs with Robert following after her. He waited until she left to lean against the wall and sigh loudly, running a calloused hand over his - Aaron's? - face. 

 

He had to spend a week with Aaron, in Aaron's body, and if that didn't sound suggestive. No one was in the back room waiting, which means they'd gone through into the bar area. Well he could do with a pint and he was sure he would be needing two or three after that as he gets to know Aaron.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this G*rdon left Aaron and Chas when Aaron was little so Aaron never suffered from abuse, therefore he's never started self harming, but I kept the canon Jackson storyline and Ed as well as the arson and France.

“It's so weird seeing you like this,” Chas said as she pulled her son a pint. It didn't look like her son, the scowl was identical to the one his own face sports, but it was strange seeing it on Robert's face. “Ugh, you could've had anyone but you got stuck with Robert Sugden!” 

“Can't change it,” Aaron mumbles as he takes the filled pint glass from her. “You always told me that soulmates are meant to be, that the universe hand picked them to be together. Where's that optimist gone?” 

“She's still hear,” Chas begrudgingly says, “she's just a little disappointed.” Chas gives a long suffering sigh and reaches over to grab his hand. “Listen, if for some strange reason Robert will make you happy, then I will… do my best to treat him with civility. Maybe we can do dinner together, the three of us.” 

“You'd do that for me?” Aaron asks softly. 

“I'd do anything for you,” Chas promises. “I just don't want you to get your hopes up, and expect him to be this wonderful bloke who's gonna change your life.” 

“I'm not expecting anything, mum.” Aaron's had a taste of Robert's personality already and if he's being honest, he hadn't cared for it, but it is what it is. Robert is his soulmate.

“Good, because Katie has told me plenty of stories about him that made my hair stand on end.” Aaron frowned at that. He's heard his mum and Katie talk about Robert before, whilst it was all negative things, he hadn't heard anything that made Robert sound like a monster, just a dick. 

Aaron didn't say anything, just picked up the pint glass, taking notice of the size of Robert's hand. _Jesus Christ,_ he thinks, _they're fucking giant_. He won't deny that Robert is attractive, even through their little row from the other day Aaron had taken notice of Robert's good looks. If they had met in some other circumstance, Aaron might've even tried to flirt with him, but it was hard to get past Robert's arrogant personality. 

“He is sort of, y'know, sexy,” Aaron says lowly. Chas snaps her eyes to him before snorting. 

“I thought the same about Carl,” she snaps. “Just because he has a nice face, doesn't make him nice on the inside. Don't let his pretty face fool you, love.” 

“If you're done discussing my looks,” Aaron blushes as he catches Robert's eye from where he stands behind Chas in the doorway behind the bar. “We should talk,” he addresses Aaron before walking around the bar and to the booth in the corner. 

Aaron has Chas pour him another pint for Robert, mainly to stall than out of the kindness of his heart. He's afraid of what Robert's going to say, especially if he tells Aaron there's been some awful mistake and he wants nothing to do with Aaron. Hands trembling slightly, he carries Robert's full glass and his half filled one over to the booth. 

“Ta,” Robert says as Aaron sets the drink in front of him. “Sit,” it's a command and Aaron’s stubborn enough to not listen and continues standing. “Please?” Robert forces out between clenched teeth. Aaron rolls his eyes but takes the seat across from Robert.

“So, soulmates eh?” Aaron eventually says after they sit there in uncomfortable silence for more than five minutes. “I didn't actually expect for it to happen, it's only my twenty first birthday. I thought it might take a few years for it to happen.” 

Robert grunts but doesn't comment. Instead he changes the subject. “Chrissie has asked me to spend the week here until we switch back. Apparently I'm supposed to get to know you.” 

“You sound like someone has a gun to your head,” Aaron grumbles, feeling more and more disconcerted by this situation the universe has put them in. 

“It's not like I can stay with her while I'm like this,” he gestures at Aaron's body he's wearing. “Besides, it's my family's pub, I can stay if I want.” Robert says it defensively, like Aaron's already told him he couldn't stay. 

“Alright,” Aaron bites his bottom lip and looks away. The door of the pub opens and in walks Katie, Andy on her arm with Sarah and Jack trailing after them. “I'm not expecting anything.” 

“Good because I'm not offering,” Aaron sighs in defeat at Robert's hateful tone. _So this is what it's like to have a soulmate?_ he thinks bitterly, _what a fucking cosmic joke._

Suddenly, Katie's standing at their table, glaring at Aaron. Well, Robert really because she obviously thinks it's him. “I'd be careful of him, Aaron. Wouldn't want Robert Sugden to get you into trouble.” 

“Piss off, Katie!” Robert growls out in Aaron's voice. Wide eyes turn to Robert who's glaring hatefully up at Katie. “Stop being such a bitter, tired cow. We're all sick of hearing it.” 

She makes a displeased noise, “I'm just trying to help you, Aaron. Why are you being like this?” 

“Maybe I'm not the only one sick of hearing you moan about him? So he fucked you and dumped you. Get over it.” Her eyes went glassy, filling with unshed tears. “Oh God, don't even try that with me. I know it's fake.” 

She turns quickly and stomps away, curling into Andy's side and quickly whispers to him. “Wow, you're a fucking arsehole!” Aaron doesn't stick around to hear whatever crap Robert's going to spout at him. He leaves Robert sitting at the booth and goes over to Katie and Andy. 

“Come to gloat?” Katie spits at him. “Bet you just loved seeing that.” 

“I'm sorry,” Aaron tells her. “I-I can explain-” 

“Aaron love, you need another pint?” Chas asks from behind the bar, completely having missed Katie and Robert's altercation. He's sure she'd hear about it later from Katie. 

“I'm fine,” he tells his mum before turning back to Katie and Andy, both wearing masks of identical shock. 

“A-Aaron?” Andy stutters. “You swapped bodies with my brother?” 

“Er yeah.” 

“So you didn't just say all those awful things to me,” Katie simplifies. “Good, because I honestly thought Robert had filled your head with nasty lies.” 

“No,” says Aaron. “I just wanted to come and clear things up and apologise.” 

“Thank you,” Katie nods. Aaron turns to walk away when a hand closes around his arm. “Don't trust him, Aaron. Soulmate or not, he'll only disappoint you in the end.” 

“Er right, thanks for the warning,” he leaves them then and goes back to Robert who's staring dejectedly down at his pint glass. “Guess you told them,” he grumbles when Aaron sits down.

“Didn't have a choice after that show you put on,” Aaron snarled. 

“Serves her right,” Robert growls. “She's just a bitter bitch.” 

“And you're a prick,” Aaron growls back. 

“You know I didn't ask for this,” Robert snaps. “I didn't want a soulmate!” Aaron flinches but recovers quickly and glares darkly at Robert. 

“The rate you're going, you won't have one!” Aaron grabs his glass and gets up, leaving it on the bar for his mum and storms into the back angrily, Chas hot on his heels. 

“What did he say to you?” Chas demands whilst Aaron paces angrily around the room. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No,” Aaron shrugs. “He's just a jerk. How could the universe think he's my other half? There's nothing there.” 

“Oh love,” she says softly before crossing the room and wrapping him into a hug. “I'm so sorry you're disappointed.” 

“I thought it would be,” he stops and bites down on his lip before letting out a shaky breath and continues, “I thought the Swap would change everything, make it better somehow. I thought I'd find someone like Jackson.” 

“You will, Robert isn't who you're supposed to love and be with. He's just someone that's there. You'll find someone you want to spend your life with. Who'll make you happy.” 

Aaron doesn't say anything, but he feels like his chance has already passed him by in a blonde arrogant manner. 

****

Robert sat uncomfortably by himself, knowing eyes were on him. Katie had obviously already spread the news in the pub that Aaron and Robert are soulmates. He feels the back of his neck heat up when he hears the concealed whisperings around him. For some small reason he feels bad. Not for what he said to Katie, he honestly believes she deserved that. No, he feels bad about having chased Aaron off already. He didn't know why, but it didn't settle right in his gut.

“Now it all makes sense,” he'd been too distracted on focusing on not trying to pay attention to the other villagers that he didn't have time to stop Katie from sliding into the booth across from him. 

“Piss off,” he growls at her. 

“Jumping from bed to bed, never settling down and obviously trying to overcompensate. It's just so sad Robert.” Her tone was nasty. She was laughing at him, too thrilled by the Swap.

“I don't know what you mean.” 

“It's 2015, Robert, it's okay to be gay. Come out of that closet already,” she smirked. 

“I'm not gay,” he says through clenched teeth, hands curling into fists. “I'm marrying Chrissie.” 

“And how long before you cheat on her?” _Too late_ Robert thinks. “You never could keep it in your trousers.” 

“Thats rich, coming from the village bike.” Katie's face goes from mocking to silent rage. “At least I didn't have to be saddled with you unlike my poor brother.” 

“He's my soulmate, thankfully. I think I'd of topped myself if it had been you.” 

“It's never too late, Katie.” He doesn't stick around after that. He goes into the back, hoping for some peace and quiet but Chas is there with Aaron, whispering soothingly to him. 

“You will, Robert isn't who you're supposed to love and be with. He's just someone that's there. You'll find someone you want to spend your life with. Who'll make you happy.” 

Robert frowns, clearing his throat. They break apart and Chas stands in front of Aaron like a shield, glaring at Robert. “What room will I be staying in?” 

“How about we just lock you in the cellar?” Chas suggests in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“I'll show you,” Aaron pushed past Chas and takes Robert upstairs. “This one,” he points to the room across from Aaron's. 

“Chrissie's bringing some things by, clothes for you to wear while we're swapped.” 

“Alright. You can help yourself to mine.” Robert nodded before taking hold of the door handle, Aaron doesn't wait and begins to walk away. Robert can't let him go, it doesn't feel right. He's not sure how to interpret that. 

“Aaron?” Aaron stops at the top of the stairs and turns back to Robert. “Er… happy birthday.”

Aaron seems taken back by Robert's words, face softening and forms into Robert's half smile that he knows from years of experience is an actual, genuine smile.

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so all mistakes are mine. Sorry.

Aaron was avoiding Robert, especially after this mornings fiasco. 

Chrissie had brought Robert his clothes, phone, laptop and whatever else. She'd gotten out of there quickly, hardly sparing a glance at Robert as she did, which seemed to put Robert in more of a foul mood after that. They had an awkward dinner together and some tense telly time before going to bed without so much as a good night. 

This morning however, Robert had a lot to say.

“Don't you own anything that's not black?” He demanded as he searched through Aaron's closet. “Or are you one of those people who only wear black because it matches your soul.”

Aaron glared at Robert's back as he searched through the clothing. He had some colours but not much. “Just wear something and shut up,” Aaron growled.

“It's like you've never even heard of the colour spectrum.” Aaron rolled his eyes, grabbing the duffle bag full of clothes that Chrissie had brought over. He didn't exactly feel comfortable standing there in a pair of boxers briefs. 

His shower had been… complicated this morning. It was only natural he'd be curious about the body he was in, and while he'd been changing last night he may have admired Robert's body through sight alone while looking in a mirror, but in the shower it became complicated because he actually had to touch. Robert's skin was smooth, freckles in places Aaron never considered freckles to be before. His muscles weren't bulky but toned, not overdone but still nice to look at. And did Aaron liked to look at them, but apparently he liked to touch them even more because he was having trouble not doing so when he was washing Robert's body. 

Robert's cock… that had been much harder to ignore. It was the one part of Robert's body Aaron hadn't ogled in the mirror. He was uncut, unlike Aaron. He knew what you had to do to make sure you properly clean a cock with foreskin, he'd done for it Jackson after he'd been paralyzed. The problem with this was, it's not Aaron's cock nor a cock he's ever been intimate with. This is Robert’s, whether or not Aaron is occupying his body, the cock - which of course Aaron couldn't help but notice is hung like a fucking horse (just his luck he can't even enjoy it properly) - isn't his and even with Robert being his soulmate it didn't seem right to touch without permission from Robert. 

Which left him in his predicament. To clean it or not clean? Well he knew he had to clean it, couldn't leave Robert's body off worse than how he'd found it, and would expect the same treatment of his body from Robert. So after few more minutes of lamenting the touch of Robert's (beautiful) cock is going to be anything but intimate, he grabs the soap and washcloth, lathering up and grabs of the base. 

_Oh no,_ is Aaron's first reaction. The weight of Robert's soft cock in his hands is nice, better than nice, and worst of all at his touch it twitches. _Oh fuck no,_ is Aaron's second reaction when Robert's dick starts to respond to his touch. He's not sure if it's just Robert's body reacting, or himself being turned on by this - which he knows he shouldn't be - but quickly the cock goes from soft to hard in his hand and _Jesus fucking Christ!_ is Aaron's third reaction because while Robert might be a shower he is obviously as well a grower and Aaron doesn't know if life is just unfair or if it's his life that is specifically unfair. 

And that's when someone decided to knock on the bathroom door. Aaron standing under the hot spray of the shower, someone else's hard dick in his hand that's currently connected to the body of his soulmate he's inhabiting. Could it get any worse?

“Are you about finished?” Robert asked from outside the bathroom. Yes. Yes it could get worse. Aaron let's go like he'd been caught playing with himself, and while that isn't exactly the case it had looked like he was. He turns the water from hot to freezing cold, the shock to his system makes him want yelp, but he bites down in his lip and forces himself to stay under the icy spray. “I want to ask you about your clothes.” Robert shouts out. 

“Er, almost finished.” Aaron yelled back and waits a second before looking down. Erection gone, Aaron quickly finished cleaning his - Robert's - body and got out. It's January and the pub doesn't have the best heating, add that with his last minute cold shower has Aaron shivering as he tries to dry off quickly. He only had a pair of boxers with him and he's really regretting that decision to not bring Robert's duffle bag with him. 

So that's why he's standing almost naked whilst Robert complains about his clothing style like a prat as he shivers from the cold. He pulls out the first pair of trousers he sees, a pair of blue jeans, and pulls them on. It’s Robert's body he’s showing off but Aaron's never been comfortable like that so he quickly tries to find a shirt and what he pulls out almost has him doubling over in laughter. “What the hell is this?” 

Robert looks behind him, taking in the shirt Aaron is holding up. “What? That's a nice a shirt. Just because it isn't black.” 

“Not going to lie, at first I thought it was Chrissie's,” the shirt was a white button down with floral patterns on it. “Are you blind?” 

“That shirt cost more than your whole wardrobe put together. You should be glad to appreciate the finer things while in my body,” Aaron's mind goes back to the shower with his hand around Robert's cock. He flushes and turns away quickly, throwing the shirt back in the bag. 

“Expensive or not, it's ugly as sin. I'm not wearing it.” Aaron pulls out the rest of Robert's clothing, cringing at most of the shirts but eventually settles on a royal blue jumper, it's the least tacky thing Robert owns. “I'm not a fan dressing like little old ladies.” Aaron couldn't help but get that last jab in. 

“At least I don't dress like an emotionally stunted teenager,” Robert snaps back. “Seriously, do you write bad poetry and cry about how no one understands you as well?” 

“You know what, fuck you.” With that Aaron leaves taking Robert's bag of toiletries with him to the bathroom. He avidly refuses to look at the shower and pulls out Robert's toothbrush. They agreed last night that they would use each other's toothbrushes since they're in each other's bodies. Robert's bag was filled with designer labeled products he had no clue what to do with it. He did know what toothpaste was so he could at least brush his teeth. 

Robert came into the bathroom while he was rinsing. Aaron tried to leave but Robert stopped him with an arm on his shoulder. “What?” Aaron asked, removing the hand quickly. 

“You need to put this on,” he pulled out a bottle of something. “It's moisturizer for your face.” 

“No,” Aaron laughs. “I am not putting that crap on my face.”

“It's not your face, it's mine and I always wear it.” Robert thrusts the _lotion_ \- Aaron refuses to call it moisturizer - into Aaron's hand and he has no choice but to take it.

“What does this rubbish even do?” 

“Keeps the skin smooth and from drying out,” Robert shrugs as he grabs Aaron's toothbrush. “It also helps with acne.” 

“I'm still not putting it on,” Aaron said stubbornly, but he does put some on his finger to smell it. “It stinks!” 

“It's unscented,” Robert rolls his eyes as Aaron's wipes his finger clean on a towel. “And you will wear it because I do and I don't want you fucking up my face.” 

“Technically it's my face right now and since I don't want to wear it,” he sets the bottle down by the sink and tries to leave, but Robert's grabbing his arm and pulling him back. “Get off me!” 

“Just put it on, Aaron.” Robert grabs the bottle and holds onto a struggle Aaron. He let's go but crowds Aaron up against the sink, effectively trapping Aaron between the sink and his body, unless he wants to get physical with Robert, he's stuck. 

“Move!”

“No,” Robert's put the lotion on his hand, reaching up and tried to rub it on Aaron's face, but Aaron dodges his hand and instead the lotion goes into his ear. “Hold still!” His arm goes around Aaron's waist, pressing his body firmly against Aaron's. Aaron's not sure, but it's odd having his own body pressed against him _and_ slightly enjoying it. He'd probably enjoy it more if Robert wasn't attacking him. 

“Robert, stop!” _Please stop,_ Aaron silently begs because he's afraid Robert's body will start reacting and he's not sure how Robert will react when he feels an erection pressing against his loaned body. “Look, I'll do it myself!” Aaron takes the lotion from Robert, pours some into his hand and rubs into the skin of his borrowed face. “Happy?” 

“Now about my hair,” Robert begins.

“Fuck off. I brushed it and put that crap on my face. I'm done!” Aaron tried to barrel out the door but was stopped by Robert's next words. 

“I think I'll shave your beard.” Aaron froze, turning slowly to Robert, the glare on his face would have made lesser men flinch but instead Robert was smiling with fake sweetness at him. “You could do with a nice, clean shaven face.” Aaron looked fifteen with a clean shaven face. 

“Do it and I swear to God Robert I will have _twat_ tattooed across your forehead. I only have to live in this body for another six days, you on the other hand have to live in it the rest of your life. My beard will grow back.” 

“You wouldn't,” Robert snarled. 

“Try me,” Aaron dared. “Leave my body alone.” 

“Like you did with mine this morning. Tell me, Aaron why such a long shower?” 

Aaron felt heat in the back of his neck, and he sputtered, “I-I didn't do anything!” 

“You always take thirty minute showers?” It was over exaggerating, hardly thirty minutes, but it was longer than normal. “It's fine really. Surprised you controlled yourself that long.” 

“What the fucks that supposed to mean?” Aaron demanded. 

“We'll look at me,” he gestured to the mirror and Aaron looked at his reflection of Robert's face. “I'm good looking, you said it yourself yesterday. I'm not surprised you haven't taken advantage.” 

Aaron felt his hands curl into fists. He hadn't _taken advantage_ of anything. He couldn't help the response he had in the shower, and he'd stopped it with the cold water. “Fuck you, Robert. I have some news for you, you face might be nice, but the rest of you isn't. It's fucking awful having to be stuck with you for the rest of my life. So how about you do whatever you want and just keep the fuck away from me until we switch back.” 

Aaron didn't wait around and Robert didn't try to stop him. So now he's avoiding him. He's in the café, waiting to be served when someone steps up behind him. “Morning, Aaron.” He turns and finds Katie alone, smiling hesitantly at him. “How was last night?”

“Not as bad as this morning,” Aaron grumbles. “It would also be nice to be served!” Aaron yelled and Bob came rushing out. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. The usual?” He doesn't wait for Aaron to correct him, last night him and Robert had discovered that being in each other's bodies meant they had different taste buds now. It hadn't been a fun revelation. 

“What happened this morning?” Katie asked in a sympathetic voice. 

“Nowt. Just Robert being Robert, I guess.” Bob have him an Americano, which was more expensive that his usual - not surprising - but he drank it up, surprised at the taste. It was good. 

“About those things he said last night,” Katie said hesitantly as Bob got her a tea, “Robert wasn't exactly truthful. He didn't dump me, he cheated. It's what he does. He had sex with me before my wedding night to Andy and I know I'm to blame too, but Robert - he always gets what he wants but never suffers from the consequences. If it hadn't been for the Swap then me and Andy may have never been together again. Whatever happens, just remember Robert is selfish and doesn't care about anyone but himself. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own, but it's nice to have that reminder.” 

“Er right. Thanks Katie,” he left after that. He doesn't have an opinion, he doesn't really know Robert except that he's arrogant, dresses like an idiot and is kind of harsh, but other than that he doesn't know him. Doesn't want to know him at the rate the Swap is going. 

He walks over to the garage to see Cain, who probably already knows about the Swap because Chas had called everyone she knew to tell them he'd completed it. Cain had given him the week off incase he made the Swap, but he wanted to make sure Cain knew. “Hey,” he says as Cain is bent over the bonnet of a car.

“What do you want?” Is Cain's greeting. 

“That how you speak to Moira?” 

“Is that how you're gonna speak to Robert?” Cain throws back, not even trying to hide his smirk. Aaron grimaces and fights the urge to stick his tongue out like a child. “Trouble in paradise already?” 

“Shut up,” Aaron mumbles. Cain is like mum, he'd never made the Swap. His wife Moira had, but John died a few years back and through all the heartache and sadness she'd found Cain. Aaron had asked a few weeks before his twenty first birthday what it was like being with Moira but her not being Cain's soulmate. 

All Cain said was, “I love Moira, but I'm not her soulmate.” As if that cleared up everything, and in a way it had. 

“Sugden not treating you right?” Aaron didn't have stand there and take that, so he didn't and marched off without another word to Cain. 

There wasn't much he could do whilst in Robert's body. He couldn't back to the pub but Robert was there and the last thing he wanted was another fight. He doesn't understand how someone like Robert could be his soulmate. They seem to have nothing in common and they spend more time insulting each other than do actually trying to have a conversation. 

“Robert!” Someone shouts but Aaron doesn't notice, kers walking to wherever. “Robert!” A hand closes around his shoulder and jerks away, spinning around to yell at whoever touched him. It was Vic, glaring up at him. “Too good to say hello to your sister now.” 

“Huh? Oh right,” Aaron muttered. Apparently Robert hadn't gotten around to telling Vic about the Body Swap, that or he hadn't even cared to. “I guess Robert didn't tell you?” 

“Since when did Robert start talking in third person?” Aaron rolled his eyes and pointed over towards the benches in front of the pub. 

“Come sit and I'll explain.” 

“Alright, so what's going on?” Vic asked after they sat across from each other. 

“I'm not Robert, I'm Aaron.” Vic stared at him for a minute, eyes squinted in scrutiny before they rounded out in shock. 

“Yesterday was Aaron's birthday - your birthday, your twenty first. Jesus Christ you soul swapped with my brother and he didn't even tell me!” 

“I think he's mostly unhappy about it,” Aaron grumbled bitterly. “We don't exactly get along.” 

“Yeah but you're soulmates,” Vic says like that clears up any hostility between him and Robert. “Must be why he moved back here.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well sure Robert will say Lawrence wanted to move here, but soulmates have a way of finding each other before the Swap happens. It was Robert's destiny to move back here, so he could find you.”

“That's not always true, though,” Aaron reminds her. Sure, more often than not soulmates have a way of locating each other before making the Swap, but it's not uncommon for soulmates to Swap with an ocean between them. “Isn't it more plausible Robert moved back home to the village he grew up in and not because the Universe arranged it so.”

“Yes, but as I said, _Lawrence_ moved him back, not Robert. It was meant to be,” Vic gushed. “You'll be so happy together!”

“It's not like that, Vic,” Aaron sighed. “We can barely stand each other and Robert's not gay. Whatever it is, it's not romantic.” 

“So? You're still soulmates, after you and Robert give it some time, you'll find you're meant to be, romantic or not.” Aaron rolled his eyes, Vic's always been optimistic about soulmates, when he'd first met her when they were teens she'd go on about them for hours, used to drive Aaron mad. 

But when Vic would go on and on about them, Aaron would always wonder… dream about what his soulmate would be like. He never pictured Robert Sugden. 

“I know, Vic. It's just… he's not who I thought I'd end up with.” 

Vic patted his hand sympathetically but her eyes were filled with none. Aaron rolled his eyes and looked over just as Adam was coming up the street, Aaron went to lift his hand but dropped it quickly because Adam didn't know about the Swap. He'd been out of town yesterday, working on trying to find an investor for the scrapyard they want to start. So far they hadn't any luck. At the rate it was going, the scrapyard was going to be nothing but a pipe dream. 

Adam waved at Vic, heading in their direction but stopped short as the pub doors opened and out walked Robert. It was so weird to Aaron, to see himself walking out. Robert didn't carry himself the way Aaron normally did, shoulders hunched and head down trying to draw little attention to himself. Robert stood tall, squaring Aaron's shoulders with head held high like he was something to talk about and should be. 

“Uh oh,” Aaron groaned as Adam's face broke into a grin, changing direction and going straight for Robert. “Uh, Adam,” Aaron didn't call loudly enough and before he could try a second time, Adam had Robert in a headlock. “Oh no,” Aaron moves to get up but Vic stops him with a hand around his arm. 

“No, no. Let's see what happens,” she smiled wickedly as Aaron looked back over at Adam and Robert, still locked together with Robert struggling and he seemed to be screaming insults at Adam who laughed them off. 

Eventually Robert broke free or Adam let him go, most likely the latter but when Robert was no longer being held by Adam he began to straighten his clothing and tried to fixed Aaron's mussed hair before giving up and yelling at Adam. “Maybe we should step in,” Aaron was up before Vic could stop him - only because she was laughing too hard to do much else - and rushed over to the pair. 

“It was a joke, Aaron,” Adam said good naturedly. “Why are you getting so bent out of shape?” 

Robert caught sight of Aaron, face red and pissed. “Your mate here is a mongrel. You deal with him and if he ever touches me again….” Robert let his nonexistent threat hang in the air before storming away, grumbling something about Neanderthals and natural selection. 

“Jesus. What's crawled up his arse, or in his case what hasn't in awhile?” Adam laughs at his own poor joke, Aaron doesn't even crack a smile. They might be best mates, which is the only reason Aaron's letting that comment slide, but when he's back in his own body he's going to make Adam regret that joke. 

“You're an idiot,” Aaron says without any heat. “That's not Aaron.” 

Adam stares at him before his eye widen in understanding and then he literally facepalms himself. “That's right, he's been banging on about the Swap for months now. I can't believe I forgot.”

“It wasn't months,” Aaron grumbles but Adam ignores him like he hadn't said anything. 

“So he made it, huh? And I just made an absolute arse out of myself. Well let's hope Aaron's soulmate is the forgiving type.” Aaron looks over at Robert who's deep in conversation with Vic. Neither of them look too happy about whatever it is. 

“You're an idiot,” Aaron sighs, not much heat behind his words. “Also, slow on the uptake, mate. I'm Aaron, Robert's my soulmate.” 

Adam gaped before his face sobers up. “I know you're not trying to have wind up because that would be stupid to joke about. So you and Robert?” 

“Yeah.” Aaron sighs.

“And are you…” 

“Nope.” 

“Does he even?” 

“Nope.”

“So he's not?”

“Yes.”

“So it's just…” 

“Yeah.” 

“Disappointed?” Adam asks softly. 

Aaron stares at Robert, remembers the small offering he gave Aaron by saying happy birthday, how that small token filled him with warmth. Then he thinks about his horrible attitude this morning and the warmth fades. “Maybe. I don't know,” Aaron shrugs. “Maybe we'll be like Marlon and Paddy one day. Best mates with separate lives instead of being in each others back pockets all the time, but still soulmates.”

“And you're okay with that?” Adam asked. 

“Yeah,” Aaron says without looking at Adam. 

“You don't have to lie to me y’know,” it isn't said harshly, but the way a best mate would when they know the other isn't being truthful. Adam hadn't gone through the Swap last year on his twenty first. It wasn't the end of the world, just one year, but he knew Adam had been hoping and he hadn't lied to Aaron about it. 

“Alright fine. No, I'm not happy or okay with it. I already have a best mate and I didn't need another one. I wanted… I wanted a partner. Someone to spend my life with, y'know, romantically.” 

“Are you sure he isn't?” 

“I'm sure, Adam.” Aaron snapped dejectedly. “I guess I'm just going to have to find love all my own.”


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has mixed emotions about Aaron being his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, don't even ask why I've taken so long. Don't worry, I hate myself the most for making you all wait.

Robert wasn't in a good mood. Between fighting with Aaron this morning in the bathroom - no, he hadn't really thought Aaron was getting off in Robert's body during his shower this morning, he just wanted to upset the younger man - to being attacked by the pillock Adam and then then getting the business end from Vic has put him in a perpetual mood of annoyed and angry. It was the only reason for being so short with Aaron now. 

“Could you please stop making that noise?” Robert snapped as they sat on the sofa in the back room. He had his laptop out in and perched on his lap as Aaron sat next to him, telly on with the volume (politely and Robert didn't even have to ask) turned down. 

“What noise?” Aaron asked, his - Robert’s - face scrunching up in confusion. “I'm sitting here breathing.” 

“Exactly,” Robert says and regrets it a moment later with the way Aaron seems to shut down, jaw clenched and hands doing the same. 

Robert knows he shouldn't be annoyed with Aaron, it's not like he picked Robert specifically as his soulmate. It wasn't right of him to take it out on Aaron, he was just so frustrated at everything and everyone he couldn't help it.

“You have a room upstairs where the only breathing happening will be your own,” Aaron reminds and Robert can hear the forced calm in his tone. “Go work up there.” 

It's only the second day and all they've done is fight. “Fine,” Robert gives in ungratefully by the way he kicks Aaron's legs off the table instead of walking around behind the sofa like a decent person. He doesn't stick around to hear what retort Aaron will have for him. 

Upstairs he leaves his laptop by the door and throws his whole body onto the bed. He frustratedly sighs into the pillows, feeling aggravated and angry. There’s a full length mirror running along the backside of the door so when Robert rolls onto his side he gets Aaron’s face staring back at him. “Ugh!” Robert bemoans. “Stupid handsome face!” 

Robert’s twenty eight, still young but not like Aaron’s twenty one. Robert’s always been good looking, knows it and is proud of it. He takes great links to stay that way. He may not have Aaron’s muscle tone or rugged mountain man looks but he has his own sleek brand of handsome, more modelesque. Of course age is a fickle bitch that’s slowly dragging him down with each year it adds on no matter how hard Robert tries to reverse the aging process. 

He remembers twenty one, how firm his body was, how easy it was to spend a night partying and get up and go jogging the next morning. Now if he gets drunk he stays in bed until noon reassessing his life choices all while wishing he could go back in time a punch his past self for doing those shots of tequila. 

Of course it’s not a hardship being in Aaron’s body. Aaron is an attractive man, from a biased standpoint that is. It doesn’t take genius to spot a hot twenty-one year old, muscles in places Robert couldn’t hope of achieving in his own body, a strong cut angular face that can turn soft with just a smile. Robert considers himself lucky, he could’ve ended up in some poor hapless fool with an ugly mug. He counts it a blessing that he can still go out into public without wearing a bag over his head. 

Three quick sharp knocks against Robert’s door stopped Robert from his admiring. Aaron shouted through the door before Robert could answer to the knocking. “I’m going out, I’ll be back late.” 

“Wait!” Robert calls out and rushes to open the door before Aaron could walk away. “Where are you going?” 

“Out,” Aaron said tiredly. “I just said.” 

“Out where? It’s my body you’re leaving in and I’d like to know where it will be going and what you’ll be putting it through.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes before glaring hard at Robert. “Don’t worry, I won’t be out smoking crack and shooting up in your body.” 

“You’re not funny,” Robert points out, “and I’m not worried about drugs. I don’t want you doing other things in my body, y’know, like sex.” 

Aaron goes silent, sizing Robert up before huffing and shaking in his head in… he doesn’t know. He’s never really seen that look on his own face before, “Out of all the soulmates, of course I get the one that’s homophobic. Don’t worry,” Aaron snarls, face shifting into unbidden anger, “I promise not to gay your body up while I’m in it.” 

Robert swallows hard, suddenly angry as well because he isn’t homophobic. Sure, he’s never been the most comfortable around gay people but he always blamed it on how he was raised. His dad, Jack, never outright said anything bad against gay people but he never said anything nice either. Maybe he was conditioned to be wary but he’s never felt homophobic or outright disgusted by gay people, after all, he’s had his own encounters with men. So maybe that was why he got angry enough to grab Aaron by his hoodie and slammed his up against the other wall. “Don’t call me things I’m not!” He seethed. “I’m only asking you to respect my body.” 

“Why so defensive, Robert? It’s obvious you’re homophobic!” Suddenly Aaron gets the upper hand and now he has his hands fisted in Robert’s shirt and Robert groans in pain when his back hits the other wall. “I get it okay? You don’t want me as your Soulmate? Great. I don’t want someone like you either. I’d rather just be alone. When this over and we’ve switched back we’re done. We forget each other exists and go on with our lives like this nightmare never happened. Okay?” 

Robert doesn’t know what to say. This is what he wanted right? He didn’t even want a soulmate and just because Aaron is standing here, beautiful rage and all but behind the rage Robert can see into Aaron’s eyes - his own eyes - and see the sorrow in them as well. _It doesn't matter,_ Robert selfishly tells himself. _I don’t want him anyway, never did. He’s giving me the out and I should take it and be done with this nonsense, marry Chrissie and get everything I’ve ever wanted. Who cares what Aaron feels!_ But something aches in Robert’s chest at the sight of Aaron’s sadness, he knows it’s ridiculous, he doesn’t even know Aaron, but still…

“Good,” Robert snaps out, ignoring the ache. “It’s what I wanted in the first place. Glad we’re on the same page.” 

For a moment Aaron seems to be debating between hitting Robert or yelling some more but after a while his shoulders slump in defeat and he lets go of Robert all together. “Fine, whatever. I’ll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine until we switch back.” 

It’s a command, one Robert is willing to follow and doesn’t stop Aaron from leaving, back door slamming in his wake. It’ll be fine, Robert tries to tell himself. It’s not like Aaron had time to attach to Robert or even care about him in any way. It’s better to end this early, besides, Aaron is sure to be better off without Robert all together. 

****

It’s late when someone starts knocking at Robert’s door, or more like banging their fists against it. At this rate whoever it is will wake the whole pub. It’s nearing two am, Aaron never returned home and Robert’s worried about his body and what exactly Aaron’s doing to it, “Robert, I know you’re in there the lights on.” 

“Jesus, Vic,” Robert complains as he opens the bedroom door to find his raging sister standing outside, hands on hips and fierce Sugden glare in place. “Who gives you the fucking right to treat Aaron the way you did? I’ve never seen him like that, almost heart broken he was over his soulmate hating him and being hurtful because he’s gay. I thought you better than that Robert!” 

“Ugh,” he groans. “what did he run to you and cry, claiming I was being homophobic because I didn’t want him having sex in my body?” 

“Aaron would never do that, he has more respect for people than that. I can’t believe you told him you wanted nothing to do with him!” 

Robert’s angry, Aaron said it first. “He told me he wanted nothing from me, so I said the same. I’m not exactly fussed over it, we aren’t suited for one another. Whatever this is, it’s a mistake, Vic. Honest.” 

“Robert,” Vic said like she was talking to an idiot child, “Aaron had a really hard time coming out. He was terrified of being gay and it took real courage for him to open up to people. You can’t treat him the way you do, he’s your soulmate. You can hurt him more than anyone.” 

“How would you know?” Robert groused, not allowing himself to feel guilty. “You don’t have a soulmate yet. Besides, he’s the one who accused me and then said when it was over he wanted nothing to do with me. Why am I the only one to blame?”

“Maybe you’re not,” Vic agrees with a shrug, “but either way, Aaron’s your soulmate. You need him, you might not realise it yet but Aaron will be the person you turn to first, the person you think about most, the one who will love you despite your many many flaws.” 

“Ta, Vic.

“You know what I mean. Aaron will care for you more than anyone else, even if it’s only platonic love. You and Aaron are meant for each other and one day you’ll understand, but right now I have a passed out drunk lad asleep in a booth downstairs because his soulmate’s a twat. Come help me bring him up.”

Vic doesn’t wait for a response and Robert didn’t expect her to. Some of her words struck home. He’s never had that, having someone care for him unconditionally, even just as a mate, and yeah that does sound incredible but when has Robert ever had something like that, and why should things be different now?

They lug Aaron upstairs and Robert decides he’s going to start going to the gym again because this is just unacceptable. They tuck him into to bed and Vic leaves after making Robert promise he’ll look after Aaron tonight. 

Robert doesn’t know what he wants or what he’ll do but a part of him knows Vic’s words ring true. It won’t go away, Aaron will always be there. He’ll have to learn to accept that and maybe in time, Aaron will accept it as well.


End file.
